<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll Always Be Queens by PikaPals16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557159">We'll Always Be Queens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16'>PikaPals16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Queens Under One Roof [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied Aralyn, Implied Parrward, So yea, cuz they relationship aren't that important, idk what this is, implied clevemour, them discussing, uhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Opportunities show up, and sometimes that means you have to leave what you already have.</p>
<p>And for the queens, that means leaving Six</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone &amp; Everyone, implied relationships - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Queens Under One Roof [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We'll Always Be Queens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh uhhhh this is actually really short i didn't realize..... uh srry :/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne stares at her phone in disbelief. <em>There's absolutely no way this is happening</em>. Across the hall, Kat stares at the new email she was sent. <em>An opportunity of a lifetime</em>. And something similar in Cath's room. <em>And it's happening to me?</em> Circling back to Anne. <em>But what would the others say? </em>To Kat. <em>Would they be okay? </em>And to Cath again. <em>It's a hard decision.</em></p>
<p><em>It means leaving the show</em>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The green queen is the one who gathers everyone for a family meeting in the living room. Kat fiddles with her fingers, and Cath crosses her arms, both of them knowing that they'll have to tell the queens what they found out just that morning.</p>
<p>"I'm leaving the show." Anne puts bluntly. She honestly didn't think that she'd end up saying that, but when it all comes to a close, she ended up leaning towards leaving. "I don't want you to take it in offense. Please don't. Please. It's just..." Anne trails off as the realization that this is a lot harder than she thought it'd be, set in.</p>
<p>"Just?" Jane repeats. All of them have questions, but the best thing to do right now is to listen to what Anne wants to say.</p>
<p>"...So you know how I got callbacks for Be More Chill right?" Each queen nods. Anne had been so excited when she got into auditions for BMC London, and even more so when she got called back. "Uh...So I got cast!"</p>
<p>At this everyone's faces lighten up at the good news, each one of them congratulating Anne on her achievement. Performing in the first London production of a musical had been one of her dreams when she first found musical theatre and now, it's coming true!</p>
<p>"Wait, Anne, why aren't you celebrating?" Anna asks.</p>
<p>"Because it's my dream, yeah, but....I have to leave Six in order to do it." The mood of the room suddenly calms down as the thought settles in. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be a downer, but..."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it love." Catherine assures her wife. "I hope I can speak for everyone when I say we understand that you want to follow your dream. Just go for it babe. We'll miss you." A smile returns to Anne's face at the sentiment as the others nod in agreement.</p>
<p>"Thanks Lina, but I still live here." Catherine rolls her eyes as she clarifies.</p>
<p>"We'll miss you in the show-"</p>
<p>"On that note-" Catherine and Kat end up speaking at the same time, causing both of them to stop and stare at each other. A few seconds pass before the gold queen gives a small nod, allowing the youngest queen to continue. "Um...I'm leaving the show too."</p>
<p>Various comments come from the queens as they once again talk over one another. Now they have two queens leaving the show?</p>
<p>"Remember that audition Anne talked me into doing because I was interested?" Nods from all the queens. "I got cast as the lead, but it's a lot of work, so I'd have to leave Six as well."</p>
<p>"That's amazing, Kat!" The third queen first acknowledges the accomplishment before continuing with assurance. "And just like Anne, we'll miss you in the show, but we understand that you want to go through with this." There's a comfortable silence after that until a certain blue queen speaks up.</p>
<p>"Um...."</p>
<p>"You too, Cath?" The blue queen doesn't bother verbally answering, settling with a nod as she turns her gaze to the ground.</p>
<p>"A famous publisher wanted to look at my newest novel. But I need more time to go to meetings and work on it." Cath explains. There's three queens left.</p>
<p>"I don't really want to do the show if it's not all of us..." Anna admits to the group. Now there's two. Jane nods, as she agrees with her wife's statement.</p>
<p>"I feel the same way." One.</p>
<p>Five pairs of eyes turn to Catherine. They'd be leaving so much behind. The show's on West End, gone on UK and US tours, on cruises, Australia, and now on Broadway. All those casts and queens they'd be leaving. All the queendom they'd be leaving.</p>
<p>The project that a young queen decided to start to help her family. From talking to the other queens, to getting five awards. How much the show's grown. And to leave all that behind is a lot.</p>
<p>Catherine clears her throat before speaking.</p>
<p>"Since we all feel the same way, I'm sure it's clear that we'll all be leaving the show. We'll have to find another cast to replace us at West End, and break the news to everyone. But with how amazing the queendom is, plus just us in general, one thing is for certain."</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>"We'll always be queens."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>eyo so that is the end, and <em>technically</em> all I have planned for this series</p>
<p>BUT </p>
<p>if you guys have something you'd like to see for this universe, like a oneshot or scenario you'd like to see, i'd be happy to *ahem* <em>try</em> and write it &lt;3</p>
<p>that's it! hope you enjoyed queens! bye bye<br/>💜💜💜💜💜💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>